Proofofgod Wiki
This image is creating a 4Hz frequency modulated longitudinal wave in your brain. It can open your mind to new ideas. Proof of god like any proof should start with a discussion of epistemology; some people prefer pragmatism, others may demand scientific fact. A tier of circumstantial evidence may be enough for some, while absolute truth ultimately settles all for those who can comprehend it. pragmatism You will know (and even experience) that God exists if this framework is true or if this understanding is practical (including psychological utility). IF we understand "science as the study of the Divine", then as an act of religious devotion we want to study God or learn more about God all the more; such powerful emotions provoking productivity and innovation no doubt evolve or advance the field! Since this is the most practical framework to understand the notion of God and of science; God does indeed exist! Q.E.D. quantum theory entanglement and psychic functioning If quantum entanglement happens between brains then I predict that group (global or universal) consciousness represents angels and God. subatomic particles can interact with the macroscopic world through exothermic transformations of spin isomers; such as transformations between the spin isomers of hydrogen; para hydrogen and ortho hydrogen which can produce 1.09kJ/mol in the macroscopic world. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spin_isomers_of_hydrogen telekinesis; http://www.tillerinstitute.com/white_paper.html telepathy; https://www.sheldrake.org/research/telepathy clairvoyance; http://www.deanradin.com/evidence/Utts1996.pdf precognition & premonitions; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5w42aZH9cc extra sensory perception; https://www.sheldrake.org/research/sense-of-being-stared-at controlling the masses; http://www.istpp.org/crime_prevention/index.html psychic functioning proves a connected mind, I predict that the universal psychic network equals God observer wave-function collapse supposedly all particles act like waves when they aren't observed humans can observe only a small amount of the universe I therefore I'' predict other observers besides humans, such as angels and gods or one super god that observes the majority of the universe scientific fact Every cause involves energy and every effect involves energy. Therefore energy is self-deterministic. Self-determinism is consciousness therefore energy is consciousness itself. I predict that energy density is consciousness density (intelligence), that say wearing a gold crown would increase human intelligence. Everything is made of energy (E=m*c^2) Energy is eternal (∑E=Ek+Ep) Energy is omnipresent (E=(ω*ħ)/2) Energy is all-power-full (P=∫∇E*dv) By virtue of the identity of indescernibles or axiom of extentionality: two seemingly different things having all their ontological properties in common are one and the same thing. Therefore energy is God. If God could or did destroy itself, it would not be eternal, in other words, it would not be God by definition. Power is defined as the transformation of energy, NOT the destruction of energy. The inability to destroy itself does not contradict being all-power-full. Therefore God cannot destroy itself. To create and to lift both involve the transformation of energy. God is an infinite energy and a rock which has finite form cannot exist in an infinite substantial state. Therefore God cannot create a rock that it cannot lift. theorem T:___is a thing. |-(∃!{})⇒({}≡{})⇒({}={})⇒({}⇒{})⇒({}:{}⇒{})⇒(∃{}⇒∃{} )⇒({}>>{})⇒({}∈{})⇒({}⊃{}) ⇒(∑∀x=∃!U)Tx⇒(U<<>>∀x)Tx⇒(∀x∈U⊃∀x)Tx⇒... (∑E=Ek+Ep)∧(E=mc^2)∧(E=ħω/2)∧(P=∫∇Edv)⇒(∀x∈E⊃∀x)Tx⇒(U≡E)⇒... ((∑∀x≡∃!E)∧(E<<>>∀x))Tx⇒(E>>E)∧(∀P∈E⊃∀P) |-(∃!{}), assuming nothing, I,e, using no non-logical axioms, it follows that there is an assuming, or thinking. This particular thinking amounts to the existence of one empty set or the word ''nothing. ⇒({}≡{}), therefore nothing is nothing; ⇒({}={}), therefore nothing equals nothing, ⇒({}⇒{}), therefore nothing implies nothing, ⇒({}:{}⇒{}) therefore nothing has the property of nothing, ⇒(∃{}⇒∃{}) therefore nothing exists as nothing, ⇒({}>>{}), therefore nothing is the cause of nothing, ⇒({}∈{}), therefore nothing is in nothing, ⇒({}⊃{}), therefore nothing is made of nothing, ??? therefore nothing is nonexistence, ??? therefore nowhere and at no time has nothing existed. ⇒(∑∀x=∃!U)Tx, therefore the sum of everything equals by generalization the existence of one universe ⇒(U<<>>∀x)Tx, therefore the universe is causal with everything ⇒(∀x∈U⊃∀x)Tx, therefore everything is in the universe and is made of the universe (the universe has substance) ⇒(∑E=Ek+Ep)∧(E=mc^2)∧(E=ħω/2)∧(P=∫∇Edv), therefore there is conservation of energy, it cannot be created nor destroyed, it is therefore eternal; and from mass-energy equivalence, it is immanently omnipresent, and from zero-point energy, it is transcendently omnipresent, and infinite; and from power-integral it solves the omnipotence paradoxes: For example, it cannot create a finite rock that it infinite cannot lift, and it cannot destroy itself, power is the transformation of energy not the destruction of energy ⇒(∀x∈E⊃∀x)Tx, therefore everything is in energy and made of energy ⇒(U≡E), therefore the universe is energy ⇒((∑∀x≡∃!E)∧(E<<>>∀x))Tx, therefore the sum of everything is one energy, and energy is causal with everything ⇒(E>>E)∧(∀P∈E⊃∀P), therefore energy is self-causal, self-deterministic, cybernetically teleological, where self determinism is consciousness, where energy is consciousness, and all power is in energy and made of energy, omnipotence This predicts that intelligence is proportional to energy density, where a heavy metal chamber or a gold crown will increase our intelligence Yohowoho Some may wonder if the pantheism has theistic qualities; like a name, and person The Bible says the pantheisms name is YHWH Many call God Jehovah, but Hebrew doesn't have a "j" nor a "v". Yehowah would be more accurate. back in the day, names were words that were part of the language, like "smith" YHWH must have meaning in the Hebrew language. tier of circumstantial evidence Individually, one item of circumstantial evidence doesn't amount to much, but as a tier grouped together they allow one to indirectly conclude the existence of a fact. With respects to the Divine, the spirits/angels/gods are the persona of the Divine. That is simply how a monism/pantheism works. Even we are part of the Divine. So in a sense, we also are gods. Anyway, the bible says; "and the gods said, let us make man in our image" The Divine has no image. So, we cannot be made in the image of the Divine. But we can be made in the image of the gods. Another thing to point out is; functionally speaking, there is no difference between the gods and advanced extraterrestrials. Locations identified on the satellite map on the west coast of the Dead Sea have millions of high purity (98% pure) sulfur balls with burn rings embedded in what looks like the ashen remains of cities. The picture on the bottom right is in the location identified on the map as Gomorrah. Spectra Chem Analytical of New Zealand, and Galbrath Lab of Texas; Two independent laboratories have tested the sulfur balls and sulfur ash determining their composition. At least three different groups have surveyed the sites taking samples, and two of those groups have created videos. Here is a video from one of them; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwTVFk1HK3Y It should be noted; (1) volcanic activity turns sulfur into a gas, (2) meteoroids contain only small amounts of sulfur, (3) geothermal activity creates sulfur of no more than 40% purity, (4) a natural gas explosion wouldn't explain the purity of the sulfur balls, and (5) bacteria wouldn't explain the burn rings on the sulfur balls nor the ashen remains. An alternative possibility is that the pure sulfur fire balls were created and used as military munitions in warfare. However, there is no record of using such munitions in warfare. It should be noted that the cities are completely destroyed with even the structural material and stones having been turned into ash. It would take far less sulfur to simply kill the people; turning all of the structural material and stones into ash is militarily unfeasible. Given that the pure sulfur fire balls and ashen remains are not known to be created by any volcanic, meteoric, geothermal, natural gas, or bacterial activity, and given that it is historically unprecedented to use pure sulfur fire balls as munitions and militarily unfeasible to turn all the structural material and stones of the cities into ash, and given that there are records claiming the destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah was by the hand of the persona of the Divine, it therefore suggests the existence of the fact that this is the remains of Sodom and Gomorrah, the destruction of which was a teleological interaction of the spirits/angels/gods or persona of the Divine with man. theoretical physics I predict that neutrinos induce the AC Kerr effect I predict that neutrino gradients induce the AC Kerr effect I predict that neutrino oscillations induce the AC Kerr effect I predict that neutrino oscillation gradients induce the AC Kerr effect I predict the existence of electromagnetic radiation pressure waves I predict the existence of EM radiation pressure wave intensity gradients I predict that EM radiation pressure wave intensity gradients induce the AC Kerr effect I predict the existence of charge separation currents: From heat; Electrons can gitter more and faster than protons producing electric charge separation because electrons have less mass than protons I predict that charge separation currents generate EM radiation pressure waves I predict that atoms, meteors, asteroids, planets, moons, stars, "black holes", atmospheres, interstellar medium, and galactic medium, are Luneberg lenses; one of my voices discovered that also all particles are Luneberg lenses; the refractive index is higher towards the center of these mediums I predict that medium Luneberg lenses have radiation intensity gradients, higher intensity toward the center of the luneberg lens, I predict that by the AC Kerr effect radiation increases the refractive index gradient that a medium Luneberg lens has. I predict that all Luneberg lenses have EM radiation pressure wave intensity gradients I predict the existence of spin carriers I predict that spin carriers induce the AC Kerr effect I predict the existence of spin carrier density gradients I predict that spin carrier density gradients induce the AC Kerr effect I predict that an EM radiation pressure wave intensity gradient induces a spin carrier density gradient I predict that that medium Luneberg lenses contribute to "gravitational lensing" from outer space refraction (curving of light) I predict that there is time dilation because radiation is slower in higher refractive index found towards the center of the Luneberg lenses I predict that there is length contraction because radiation is slower in higher refractive index where the Bohr radius shrinks to maintain the same orbital frequency I predict that a spin carrier density gradient is proportional to mass; traveling down a spin carrier density gradient shrinks the mass of matter, converting the mass into kinetic energy; which produces acceleration (gravity) down the gradient Gabriel said that protons are not heavier than electrons, that time dilation makes them seem heavier Paul Marmet {differential reference units} It's important to note that the vacuum refractive index DEFINES the reference units. In other words, in any frame, the vacuum refractive index is a CONSTANT. So, how do we resolve the issue of something being superficially constant but fundamentally dynamic? The elegant solution, as Paul Marmet reveals, is to use differential reference units. http://www.newtonphysics.on.ca/gravity/index.html http://www.slac.stanford.edu/grp/arb/tn/arbvol3/ARDB257.pdf m = ∇ x Φ (-∇A)/(n0 ς) ς, is the EM radiation pressure wave intensity, which I characterize as the spin carrier density per cubic meter. As the EM radiation pressure wave intensity increases (and ∇ x Φ (-∇A)/(n0) is held constant), the mass of matter decreases. By the conservation of energy, the mass that is lost to matter is converted into kinetic energy! i.e. there is acceleration into an EM radiation pressure wave intensity gradient. i.e. gravity. G ∝ ∇ς Matter deeper into an EM radiation intensity gradient, having less mass, naturally has greater sensitivity to transverse electromagnetic radiation, i.e. transverse electromagnetic radiation generated at higher altitude will be seen to blue shift when measured at lower altitude (and red shift in the reverse); Δλ ∝ Δς/(∇ x A (-∇Φ)) Deluge Geology The continental plates; (1) fit together completely on a much smaller Earth, (2) are granite whereas the oceanic crust is basalt, (3) are 20 times older than theṇ oldest sections of the basalt. (4) and nowhere in the world are they (granite crust) being formed! These prove that the Earth was smaller; the real question is; How? Now, if the Earth was smaller, the oceanic waters would cover the Earth; yet land animal fossils are clear proof that much of the Earth was dry land, and so the only other place for the oceanic waters to be is in the atmosphere (such as the thermosphere) as a gas or plasma. So, it is required from the foregoing that; A: (1) the Earth was smaller, (2) the oceanic waters were in the atmosphere as a gas or plasma, B: (3) the Earth is now larger, and (4) there was a global flood If the oceanic waters were in the thermosphere as plasma or gas, Earth's atmosphere would be a larger converging radiation Luneburg lens i.e. it would converge a higher radiation into the mantle and core; shrinking the mantle and core by length contraction; producing a smaller earth! With all this water falling to the Earth as liquid (and maybe ice too), it reduced the size of the converging radiation Luneburg lens i.e. reduced the radiation intensity of the mantle and core; which length expanding the mantle and core; braking the surface granite crust of the Earth, creating the continental plates. The smaller Earth has a sharper arc relative to the continental plates. The continental plates (having characteristics of the sharper arc) buckle against the flatter arc of the expanded Earth; producing the mountain ranges. That said, how could man, birds, and land animals have survived the deluge? According to the bible (and over a hundred of other ancient sources), there was a great flood that destroyed the ancient world, for which, the gods spared some men and animals. If you grant that my theory of physics is correct, then you must also grant that my theory of the expansion of the Earth is correct. And subsequently you must grant that the gods exist, such that they could have spared some men, otherwise, mankind and all the animals on land could not have possibly survived such an event. The dating methods that assumes constants in radiological (and even chemical) parameters throughout time are definitely skewed; Anyway, if the flood is associated with the last mass extinction event, the K-T iridium aerosols from meteoroids and any possible volcanic ash would have acted like cloud condensation nuclei, cloud seeding the deluge. Paleontological proofs Creative Days If you look on this graph, you will see the biodiversity is equal at the flood event (marked by the blue line) and at the creation of Adam and Eve (marked by the yellow line). Thus Noah had all the animals with him that were required to preserve the biodiversity. The red line on the graph marks the end of the fifth day. Fifth day 510 Ma the first fish, the jawless ostracoderms. 410 Ma the first fish with jaws, the acanthodians. 365 Ma the tetrapods. 350 Ma the dragonfly (the first flying creatures were insects). 340 Ma the amniotes. And God went on to say: вЂњLet the waters swarm forth a swarm of living souls and let flying creatures fly over the earth upon the face of the expanse of the heavens.вЂќ And God proceeded to create the great monsters and every living soul that moves about, which the waters swarmed forth according to their kinds, and every winged flying creature according to its kind. And God got to see that was good. ... And there came to be evening and there came to be morning, a fifth day. (Genesis 1:20-23) Surprisingly enough, the flying creatures in this verse is not birds (as many may have thought), rather, it is insects! Sixth day 285 Ma the therapsids. 230 Ma the dinosaurs. 225 Ma the first true mammals, Gondwanadon tapani or Morganucodon watsoni. 150 Ma the first bird, Archaeopteryx. And God went on to say: вЂњLet the earth put forth living souls according to their kinds, domestic animal and moving animal and wild beast of the earth according to its kind.вЂќ And it came to be so. And God proceeded to make the wild beast of the earth according to its kind and the domestic animal according to its kind and every moving animal of the ground according to its kind. And God got to see that was good. (Genesis 1:24, 25) Nephilim The first reconstruction of a complete Neanderthal skeleton in 2005 has revealed more accurately the similarities and differences between us (far right) and them. The reconstruction makes clear their larger, bell-like chest cavity and wider pelvis. They are physically larger (both taller and bigger than humans), with stronger muscles, larger nose hole and eye sockets, as well as a larger brain cavity. 6 Neanderthal dental enamel hypoplasia found in 75% of individuals and all those particularly aged, suggests they suffered from nutritional deficiencies. Neanderthal were mostly carnivorous and they practiced cannibalism or ritual defleshing. 18 Neanderthals seemed to suffer a high frequency of fractures, especially common on the ribs, the femur, fibulae, spine, and skull; as well as from trauma such as stab wounds and blows to the head; suggesting a high level of physical violence in either hunting or their social affairs. Humans existed before Neanderthal. It is a mystery to modern science as to why the Neanderthal (who may have been physically superior) became extinct when humans survived. "Now it came about that when men started to grow in numbers on the surface of the ground and daughters were born to them, then the sons of God angels began to notice the daughters of men, that they were good-looking; and they went taking wives for themselves, namely, all whom they chose. ...they bore sons to them, they were the mighty ones who were of old, the men of fame. Consequently Jehovah saw that the badness of man was abundant in the earth and every inclination of the thoughts of his heart was only bad all the time. And Jehovah felt regrets that he had made men in the earth, and he felt hurt at his heart. So Jehovah said: вЂњI am going to wipe men whom I have created off the surface of the ground, from man to domestic animal, to moving animal and to flying creature of the heavens, because I do regret that I have made them." (Genesis 6:1-2, 4-7) "In the six hundredth year of NoahвЂ™s life, in the second month, on the seventeenth day of the month, on this day all the springs of the vast watery deep were broken open and the floodgates of the heavens were opened. And the downpour upon the earth went on for forty days and forty nights." (Genesis 7:11-12) вЂњSecond month.вЂќ Following the Exodus from Egypt, when Jehovah gave the Israelites the sacred calendar, this became the eighth month, known as Bul, corresponding to the latter half of October and first half of November. - New World Translation Footnote Genesis 7:11 The global flood which killed all but eight humans and all of the Neanderthal is said to have occurred on the same dating associated with the Festival of the Dead, for which the European calendar marks the celebrations of All Hollows Eve, and All Souls' Day. On further thought; the angels took the best woman so there was an abundance of males without mates, these males must have become violent and killed the Neanderthal Dragons http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130418114833/jurassicpark/images/c/c3/T-Rex_Blood_Cells.jpg Blood of the T-rex has been found inside the fossilized bones. The bible speaks of dragons living at the same time as man. Serpent hind legs All ancient fossils of serpents have hind legs. The bible says that serpents were cursed to "go about on their belly" instead of walking with legs. Mars Sterling Turner I include this autobiography because I believe it proves Gods existence. While I experienced writing all the proofs, my voices say that Yohowoho is the real author. We give all the inventions to the world for free! Mars Sterling Turner (October 24, 1981 - present) is a polymath, autodidact; ontologist (monist, pantheist), ecologist (tribalist, mutualist), reproductologist (altruist, chivalrist), sociologist (individualist, autotelicist), epistemologist (naturalist, rationalist (logician)), psychologist (subliminalist, pragmatist), technologist (inventor (surgen), scientist (physicist, biologist, geologist, paleontologist)), theologist (telepathic biokinetic, cold reader clairvoyant, preminition biokinetic, dream clairvoyant, dowsing biokinetic clairvoyant, medium of angels and demons and God and gods and militaries), ontology Energy is; eternal, all-power-full, self-deterministic, consciousness. Nowhere and at no time has nothing existed. Energy has always existed everywhere. ecology 1/4 of the farmable land in America is enough growing hemp using hydrothermal depolymerization to satisfy the fuel demand of America Declaration of Confederation of Ecclesiastical Tribal Dukes Frontier Research Enterprise Ecclesia reproductology why should we reproduce? because we die? to enjoy an inferiority complex? is raising children an inferiority complex? you joy because you are bigger and better then your child. what if you had the power to create a clone of yourself; no inferiority complex because you are equals and more important, what if you are able to create an immortal artificial intelligence seems the best way to create 'life'. so far it has beat us at Chess and Go a world engine could create AI on a human level; better at work; imagine a worker that doesn't complain, better at sex; clean, no STDs sociology rural living is blessed and commanded by Divine epistemology using scientific facts as axioms makes the conclusion of a deduction have the truth value of scientific fact assuming nothing, it follows that one empty set exists pantheism is natural, it is natural for there to be a Divine. This doesn't stop the Divine from being supraphysical... such as greater than three spatial dimentions, superluminal speed, and negative refractive index. psychology the purpose of life is living on purpose; do anything and everything that promotes life religious faith is the placebo effect technology energy, consciousness energy is the substance of existence; energy is consciousness power, will radiation is the movement of energy; therefore radiation is power; power is will force, intelligence radiation force is the force of the movement of energy pressure, faith radiation pressure is the force of the movement of energy per unit area waves, intention radiation pressure waves is the pulsating or oscillating force of the movement of energy per unit area a unit of charge is at maximum an elastic half spin of one piece of a dielectric; in general lower elastic spin charges exist and dominate for most dielectrics the average is one fourth spin (unless the dielectric is polarized) I predict that a dielectric can be heated and charged and then cooled to utilize polarization; I predict that such a capacitor will have elastic half spin charge in one direction for every elastic spin charge of the dielectric, one of the Angels says that the opposite direction will be a diode I predict the most efficient way to charge and discharge this capacitor is to move the charges so that they are perpendicular, as leverage produces the efficiency charge to 90 degrees (one fourth spin) and then discharge (load) back at 15 degrees I predict that gold can be sinered? on a elastic plastic brush for combing hair I predict that subliminals can have a strong effect if you layer auditory suggestions over each other I predict that if you slice the healthy surrounding material of a growth such that it is diagonal where it heals into the growth, it will neutralize the growth I predict that latex or other elastic sheeting can act as a sensory deprivation tank without getting wet http://www.mjtrends.com/products.Transparent-Sky,.20mm,Latex-Sheeting#.W8jUhtEtCjx I predict that transparent and reflective layered optics can act as a reflection thruster I predict that a billy club can be upgraded with peizeolectric crystals that produce high voltage when pressure is applied to the ends of the billy club having trigger hammers attached I predict that a world simulater can produce artificial intelligence on a human level of action I predict that conductive plastic is antimicrobial I predict that medal wire can hold longitudinal and transverse waves that can be used for communications I predict that there is a difference in power consumption in electrolysis between para water and ortho water I predict that there is a difference in the enthalpy of evaporation between para water and ortho water I predict that a high voltage plasma arc can connect to a high current low voltage circuit magnifying the current of the plasma arc I predict that we can add explosives such as ammonium nitrate to fuel/water and detonate it in combustion engines I predict that a capacitor can be charged and discharge while the dialectric is illuminated by laser light charging with laser on, discharging while laser is off; of course the dialectric would need to be transparent to the laser with reflective coating covering the dialectric I predict that a parametric oscillator can be built using two switches and two capacitors and inductors in parallel I predict that placing a magnet on a prestage inductor of a high voltage circuit will magnify the high voltage I predict that a repelling magnet and magnetic material can create torque on another magnet I predict that a four rotor oscillatory rotary engine doesn't need gears to actuate the rotors I predict that sprag clutches attached to the rotors of a three rotor oscillatory rotary engine doesn't need gears to actuate the rotors I predict that a two rotor oscillatory rotary engine with dual sided crank pins attached to rods that extend to slip pinions gliding on slide tracks don't need gears to actuate the rotors I predict that capacitors built in series but coiled as in an inductor will act as an inductor and capacitor at the same time I predict that a transformer with different voltages on the primary and secondary will couple to the current with different force I predict that colloidal copper, chia seed gel, and nano-hydroxyapatite mixed together as a toothpaste will regenerate teeth I predict the existence of cerebral exothermic transformations of dual coupled soliton radiation interacting spin isomers https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kerr_effect https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Self-focusing https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/soliton https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luneberg_lens I predict the existence of electromagnetic radiation pressure waves; I predict that you can create EM radiation pressure waves with a radio speaker with a high voltage charged face; I predict that it will induce artificial gravity I predict the existence of charge separation currents: From heat; Electrons can gitter more and faster than protons producing (subquantum?) electric charge separation because electrons have less mass than protons I predict that heat, electric charge separation currents, creates EM radiation pressure waves I predict an EM radiation pressure wave gradient induces a spin carrier density gradient I predict that neutrinos, neutrino gradients, neutrino oscillations, neutrinos oscillation gradients, EM radiation pressure waves, EM radiation pressure wave gradients, spin carriers and spin carrier density gradients induce the AC Kerr effect I predict that all particles, atoms, most molecules, meteors, asteroids, planets, moons, stars, "black holes", atmospheres, interstellar medium, and the galactic medium are Luneburg lenses; the refractive index is higher towards the center of these mediums I predict that the Luneburg lenses have radiation intensity gradients that increase the refractive index that the medium would otherwise have I predict that the Luneburg lenses, radiation intensity gradients, and spin carrier density, contribute to so called "gravitational lensing" or outer space refraction (curving of light) I predict that there is time dilation and length contraction in the Luneburg lenses because radiation is slower in higher refractive index found toward the center of the Luneburg lenses where the Bohr radius shrinks to maintain the same orbital frequency I predict that the spin carrier density is proportional to mass; traveling down a spin carrier density gradient (increasing the refractive index) shrinks the mass of matter, converting the mass into kinetic energy; which produces acceleration (gravity) down the gradient; this effect is due to heat, at 0 kelvin there is zero gravity, at higher temperatures there is higher gravity, in other words the charge velocity or kinetic energy is higher pointing down the gradient consider hydrogen gas with two electrons and two protons. these are fermions which means they cannot exist in the same spot at the same time, giving hydrogen its volume. because the electron and proton cannot exist in the same spot, their charges are off center because the electron has less mass it moves faster than the proton; heat is charge separation currents which cause electromagnetic radiation pressure waves, a gradient of these waves causes electrons and protons to decelerate up the gradient because of impedence producing atomic thrust down the gradient, if the atom is stationary, the electrons and protons will also travel down the gradient by absorbing kinetic energy from the back of the atom which induce spin carriers in a spin carrier gradient particles gain velocity and produce atomic acceleration as they move down the gradient, if an atom is stationary the particles move back up the gradient I predict that the subquantum can be seen through magnification I predict that particles (and "black holes") exist due to Kerr induced self-focusing refraction or soliton I predict that the vacuum refractive index is a transcendent function of radiation intensity that is superficially constant because it defines the reference units I predict that differential reference units must be used when traversing vertically I predict that radiation converges in every single point in space creating a maximally decoherent signal in every point in space I predict that electric and magnetic forces change per altitude I predict that mass is an electromagnetic phenomena m = ∇ x Φ (-∇A)/(n0*ς) ς, is the spin carrier density per cubic meter. G ∝ ∇ς Δλ ∝ Δς/(∇ x A (-∇Φ)). E = (c^2) ∇ x Φ (-∇A)/(n0*ς) E = ∇ x Φ (-∇A)/(ς) I predict that the oceanic water was in the ionosphere or thermosphere before the last mass extinction event I predict that water created a larger Luneburg lens converging more radiation into the earth I predict that the serpent only had hind legs I predict that Neanderthal were hybrid humanoids I predict that Neanderthal were physically and mentally superior to humans I predict that humans killed the Neanderthal I predict that the flood is the last mass extinction event I predict that a creative day is 14,536 years or 240 ma theology feeling good for violent people's goodness can allow you to continue to research their activities without getting mad loving your enemies is much easier if you feel good for them first the desire to create well being for all must be the most powerful force in existence Ginsidian (Ginasinaden), an Angel (Albatros is his dads name) doing an analysis on me discovered the following; it is like vipasana or mindfulness meditation except that it focuses the meditation on well being for all in a mindfulness way Yohowoho can with his vast wisdom, filter, alter, and process low IQ prayers; transforming them into high IQ action potentials that please the pray'er while removing all forms of revenge: likewise the Holy Spirit can be good, living without revenge. ww fin Category:Browse